Don't Cry Over Spilt Milk
by Chibi-Koibito
Summary: Riku knows something is wrong with Sora. He's been acting really strange lately. Will their feelings be revealed to each other? And what does coconut milk have to do with it? RikuxSora OneShot


A/N: I hope you all enjoy this. I got this idea when watching television and I just had to write it down. It's my first Riku/Sora fic that I am putting on. Usually I like long stories but this really just works as a one shot. I apologize for any errors (including the quick ending). I typed this up really quickly so I could get it up in time. Well, enjoy! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Tetsuya Nomura is the creator and gets all the credit for coming up with these two amazing characters and their story.

Don't Cry Over Spilt Milk

"Come on Sora, giving up already?"

"Riku . . ." The panting brunet glanced up angrily at his friend as he touched the sore part of his head. Sweat poured down his face and he was totally out of breath. Couldn't Riku tell he was tired? Not to mention a stupid coconut had connected with his head during their fight. He could be bleeding and Riku was just standing there throwing cocky phrases at him.

A grin flashed across the older boy's face. His sea green eyes sparkled with mischief and laughter. He loved annoying Sora. It was his job after all.

"Fine, fine. We'll take a break." Riku said with a shrug as his keyblade faded away. "Even with our keyblades I still win every match. I take back what I said after the battle with Xemnas."

Sora rolled his eyes and his bottom lip stuck out to form a small pout. "Cut it out Riku. I'm just . . . off, I guess. . . . I don't know." He quickly grabbed the nearest thing to him to keep his mind off the dumb thoughts accumulating in his brain. Of course the object in his hands had to be that damn coconut. What was he going to do with that?

"So," the silver haired teen said slowly as he walked over to Sora, "what's been on your mind? I can tell something is wrong. What is it?"

The brunet avoided the question by attempting to crack open the hard shell of the fruit he held.

Riku sighed in annoyance and sat down next to his friend. "Is that more important than talking to me?" His eyes studied Sora closely as he spoke. The boy seemed very uneasy about something. Had he said something totally out of line? He couldn't think of anything that he had said that wasn't out of the ordinary.

"Hey, I'm thirsty. Is there something wrong with that?" Sora found the words rushing out in a harsh tone that he didn't even realized existed.

"No, no there isn't anything wrong with that." Riku said with a smile. Who knew that the littlest things could still bother him? He was going to have some fun with this. "Just make sure not to cry if you spill any of the milk."

Sora snorted. "I'm not a child anymore Riku."

The silver haired teen was well aware that they were not children anymore. Their childhood friendship had left a long time ago and had grown into a strong true friendship. A feeling that there was an even stronger bond between the two had been pushing its ideas into both of their minds lately. Would they always be best friends? Kairi and Sora had just recently decided that just being friends was the best idea. Riku wasn't sure what all their conversation had consisted of but he was almost positive it had involved him in some way.

"This still doesn't change the subject Sora." Riku said scanning his friend over with his eyes.

Sora could feel the intense gaze of his friend's eyes on him. It caused a shiver to run down his spine. Why couldn't Riku just leave him alone?

"Please don't look at me like that." The brunet found himself saying out loud.

"Why not?"

"It makes me feel uncomfortable."

There was a cracking noise as Sora was finally able to create a small opening in the coconut.

"Why can't you just talk to me about what's on your mind Sora?" Riku continued. "It never used to be difficult for you to tell me what was on your mind. What's so different now?"

The keyblade master felt his heart sink with Riku's words. He really wanted to tell his friend what was on his mind, but it wasn't that simple. How come life had to be so difficult anymore?

"Everything . . ." the younger boy whispered in response as he put the coconut to his mouth and took a sip.

Riku opened his mouth to respond but found no words came to him. His mind was to busy filling up with dirty thoughts as a trail of coconut milk slid its way down Sora's chin and neck. Quickly he closed his mouth and shook his head to push those images out of his mind. What was he doing thinking of those things? None of those thoughts were appropriate things to think about when it involved your best friend. Unless . . . . Another sly smile tugged on Riku's lips. He had an idea.

"Fine." He said plainly.

Sora choked on his drink and set it down beside him.

"Fine?" the brunet whispered as he finally turned to look at the boy beside him.

"If you aren't going to do something then I guess it's up to me." Riku said as he practically pounced on top of Sora, pinning the younger one on his back on top of the ground before he could even respond.

A deep blush spread across Sora's face. "Ri-Riku! What are you doing?"

"I'm just going to clean up the spilt milk." Riku responded as the smile on his face widened and he dipped his head down to Sora's neck. He could feel the boy beneath him gasp when he put his tongue on the end of the trail of coconut milk near the nape of his neck. This caused a playful giggle to escape Riku's throat as he traced over the trail up his friend's neck slowly. This was defiantly too much fun, he thought to himself.

As Riku's tongue reached Sora's chin he began to plant small kisses all the way up to his lips.

"Riku . . . . ." Sora whispered trying to regain his composure.

"Sora," Riku whispered back, almost touching the other's lips with his, "for once I don't want you to say anything."

Suddenly Sora had an electric shock rush through his body as Riku's lips pressed against his softly. Riku touched Sora's cheek in attempt to deepen the kiss but stopped when he felt something wet. He pulled away a little and looked his friend in the face. Maybe he had taken his game a little too far.

Instead of seeing a sad expression like the older boy had pictured, he found a smile on the other's face and a glint of joy in his tear filled eyes. "I'm not mad Riku. I'm just so happy I can't help it!" Sora said as he pulled his friend back down into an intimate hug. Riku couldn't help but sigh in relief. Another smile formed on his face as he hugged back.

"Sora . . . didn't I tell you not to cry over spilt milk?"


End file.
